


Superman (ain't got nothing on me)

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt Fest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- Superheros, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hero James, M/M, Misunderstandings, Villain Regulus, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting to keep the city safe, Superheroes, The Marauders, are doing everything they can to defeat the Masked Man.  The only problem is, it happens to be Regulus Black.  When James Potter decides to take matters into his own hands, he finds that his arch-nemesis has some secrets of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman (ain't got nothing on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU prompt: I’m a superhero and you’re the villain, but I saw you visiting kids at the children’s hospital and letting them act like they defeated you and now it’s really hard to punch you in the face, for Jegulus
> 
> So again not exactly like the prompt but you know...apparently that's what I do.

Flying backward, James felt the wall give way as his body flew back and crashed. His head spun, but nothing was broken, nothing out of place. He twisted as he landed, coming up to a crouch, then he stood and took off running after him. He could see a flash of black, and then the figure turned the corner.

At the sound of glass breaking, James picked up his speed, turning his neck behind him. “Padfoot, Moony, where the fuck are you?”

“Moony’s down!” came Padfoot’s voice, echoing from somewhere far off.

“Critical?”

“No,” Moony called back, though his voice sounded tense.

“Fucking…fuck,” James swore. He whipped round the corner just in time to see the masked figure jumping out the window. They were nine stories up, but that didn’t matter. He knew it didn’t matter. The masked man would be just fine. As he always was. As he was always thwarting the Marauders.

The Masked Man, also known as Regulus Black.

James had only uncovered his secret a few weeks ago when they caught him breaking into yet another medical research facility. The drugs were being prepared for human trials, at the children’s hospital in London. It was a private hospital for the wealthiest benefactors in the whole of England, and had a small population of children there who were suffering from a rare lung disorder.

They needed this medication, he knew. And Regulus, for whatever reason, kept stealing it.

Knowing they couldn’t catch him once he was outside, James dragged his hand through his hair, then jogged back to the main floor where Remus was nursing a bleeding wound, a large hunk of glass sticking out of his thigh.

“Oh my god, Moony.”

Gritting his teeth, his eyes glowing yellow, Remus shook his head. “I’ll be fine, Prongs. Did you catch him?”

James scowled, hands going to his hair again. “No. Bloody fucking…” He rounded on Sirius. “Why is he doing this?”

Sirius’ face fell. “I don’t know. I…because he went the other way, Prongs. We knew he would.”

James closed his eyes and tried not to think of the boy he’d once known. Regulus, who’d been a year younger than Sirius, and had so much potential. And then Sirius’ powers had come in, and jealousy began to rage. And his parents fed it, not wanting a son the way Sirius was. James hadn’t thought Regulus could become this, though. The city had dubbed him the Marauders’ Arch Nemesis, making them laugh at first, but Regulus was clever, and fast, and powerful.

Now he was making a mockery of their names all over the bloody media and they would have to stop them if they wanted their reputation restored.

“Come on,” Sirius said, easing Remus up. “I’ll pop us home. James, you mind taking the bike?”

James shook his head. “Go on. I’ll see you there.”

Sirius closed his eyes, the air around him shimmered, and then he was gone. With a sigh, James grabbed what weapons they’d dropped, attached them to his suit, then headed out the front doors. With a wave of his hand, the glass repaired itself, the damage they’d done to the facility restored. All except the missing doses of medication.

Heading round the corner, he found Sirius’ bike and hopped on, glancing up once at the broken window which Regulus had jumped out of. With a resigned sigh, he waved his hand and watched it repair itself. When the glass had clinked back into place, James stared at his hands.

What good were these powers if they were fallible? What good were they doing anyone if children were going to suffer because one of the city’s worst villains had decided they should. He switched on the bike, revved the engine, and tore down the street.

*** 

Remus’ wound was healed by the time James made it back to Headquarters. Pete, who’d been on reconnaissance, had come back ten minutes later, reporting nothing. “Sorry mate,” he said, banging James a beer. “I shifted into my rat form and scoured the place, and nothing. If he’s making plans with the meds he’s stealing well…he’s not keeping them anywhere I can find.”

James let out a frustrated sigh and scrubbed his hand down his face. He glanced round, making sure Sirius wasn’t within earshot. “I’m going to have to hurt him next time. I…I don’t think I have a choice. He’s not going to be talked to—not reasonably and I can’t keep letting him do this.”

“Alright,” Peter said quietly.

“I need you to distract Sirius for a while,” James said. “Not tonight. I’m going to try to track him in the morning. Find something for Sirius and Remus to do—something outside of London. I’ll try to make sure I don’t mortally wound him but…” James trailed off.

Peter nodded sagely. “I’ll do what I can. But you’re right, Prongs. We can’t let him keep this up.”

With morning came the budding feeling of regret and remorse, but James knew he had no other choice. Regulus was endangering the lives of the children in the city, and he had to be stopped. Peter had managed to find something in Wales, and Sirius and Remus decided to scout ahead whilst James stayed back to make preparations.

There was a knowing look in Remus’ eye, but he didn’t say anything as he and Sirius mounted the bike, and Sirius took to the skies. When they were done, James turned to Peter and nodded. “Now or never then, is it?”

James shrugged. “Suppose so. I’m going in street clothes, and I’m just going to track him. After that I’ll…I don’t know what. But keep your comm on.”

Peter gave him a salute, then turned away as James headed out.

The funny thing about Regulus was, he never tried to hide who he was. Though he was masked, he hadn’t tried to keep his identity secret, and he openly went about his day-to-day business with Black Enterprises.

James posted himself outside of the building, in a throng of people, and waited.

Regulus came out at his usual time, during his lunch hour. He was dressed plainly—suit and tie, hair clipped short and elegant across his forehead. He took to the streets on foot, a hurry to his pace, and James followed.

James kept his face far back, using his power to keep track of where Regulus was rather than keeping him in his line of sight. He didn’t want to be close enough for Regulus to sense him. He needed Regulus unprepared.

It twisted, ugly and hot in his gut because this was the last thing he’d wanted. Regulus had been a decent person once. James had…well. That was so long ago. It didn’t matter. It couldn’t matter.

Before long, Regulus was taking a turn into a rather dodgy area of the city. One James spent very little time in. The next thing he knew, Regulus was entering a building. James waited a few moments before following, picking up his speed and then skating through the door unnoticed.

He froze in the lobby.

It was…well, he wasn’t sure what it was. The air was thick with the smell of illness and antiseptic, and there was a small desk with a woman at the front. It looked like a hospital, but none he’d ever been in.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

James let his eyes glow a soft hazel and she fell instantly under his spell. “What is this place?”

“Treatment facility for people who’ve caught the illness. The ones who can’t afford the private hospitals. The ones the NHS hospitals turn away.”

James felt his face go hot. “They’re turning people away?”

“In droves,” she said. “They’re dying. We’re trying to keep them healthy but they won’t let us have access to the treatments for lack of funding.”

James took a step back. “I…are any of them surviving?”

There was a long pause before she answered. “No.”

“There was a man. Black hair. Grey eyes. He’s just come in. I’m looking for him.”

Her dazed smile widened and she nodded. “The young children’s ward, second floor.”

James nodded. “You won’t remember I was here.” Then he hurried up, taking the stairs rather than the rickety lift, up and up and up until he reached the landing. Creaking the door open, he made his way down a corridor. The place was dingy, nothing like the aristocratic children who’d been treated.

James had…well he had no idea. No idea that children were being turned away. He had no idea that the medication was being given only to those who…

“Fuck,” he breathed, stopping by the wall and pressing a hand to his head. “Fuck. They…” He couldn’t finish his thought. He swore he’d been working for the city, for the good guys but had he? All this time, what had he been doing whilst children were dying?

He sensed Regulus nearby, and quickly moved across the floor. He came to a halt in a doorway, and inside was a large room with six beds. They were occupied with children who couldn’t have been more than six years, most of them on oxygen, looking frail and wan, but smiling.

Smiling because Regulus was in his suit, in his mask. One little boy with wild brown curls was stood up on the bed with a makeshift cape and a plastic gun that looked suspiciously like James’ stunner. He was pointing it at Regulus who was on his knees, holding his hands up.

“Not so fast, Masked Man!”

“Foiled,” Regulus cried. “By my arch nemesis. Prongs!”

The child threw his head back and laughed. “Now I will take you to the prison!” He made a pew-pew noise and Regulus dropped on his side. The other kids cheered, and James backed up, torn between tears and confusion and laughter.

“Good, isn’t he?” came a voice to his right.

James whipped his head to the side, his eyes falling on a nurse with wild, short pink hair and a big grin. James cleared his throat. “Ah. He er…does this a lot?”

“Yeah.”

James glanced at her name badge which read Nym. “Do you know him?”

“Regulus Black?” she asked with wide eyes. “Yeah of course I do. I mean who doesn’t? He’s been privately funding us for a while now, and managed to get his hands on some of the drugs for the kids. It’s made a huge improvement in a lot of them who were…” She trailed off, then glanced at the curly haired boy who was now sat on Regulus’ chest, poking him in the cheeks. “That one’s called Teddy. Orphan. His mum died from it, and he’s been fighting it for about a year now. Treatments weren’t going well. He was pretty close to…to…” She cleared her throat. “But the treatments have helped. I think he might actually be alright.”

James swallowed thickly, then nodded. “Good. I, that’s… Good.”

He turned and started away, not wanting to witness anymore because fuck, how could he have been so wrong? He’d just made it to the doorway to the stairwell when a hand fell on his shoulder, spinning him. He was pinned to the wall before he could make a move, and Regulus’ face was inches away from him.

“Enjoy the show?”

James blinked. “Why didn’t you say?”

“Because you wouldn’t have believed me,” Regulus sneered.

James looked away, but nodded. “You’re right. Because you were working for Riddle, Reggie.”

“Don’t,” he snapped, “call me that. And I was working for Riddle for information. But you lot wouldn’t have listened. You never listened.” He gave James a hard shake. “Do you know that these kids are dying?”

James felt his throat constrict and he wasn’t sure if it was part of Regulus’ power, or if he was just too cover come with shame. “I do now.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Do you know what you’ve been fighting for?”

James let out a shaking breath. “I need to tell the others. They’ll understand.”

“Sirius,” Regulus said, letting his grip loosen, “will never understand. He’ll never see me as anything more than Riddle’s Death Eater.”

“Clearly you don’t know your brother very well then,” James said softly, and curled his hand round Regulus’ wrist. “Or me. Or any of us.”

Regulus glanced at James’ hand, then up again and his grey eyes were bright and stormy. “It was always too late for me. But I’m trying. I’m trying to do something.”

“Let us help,” James said. “Please. I…I don’t do this for the fucking people who run the city, Reggie. I’m doing this because I want to help.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a name card—one that he gave to no one. “Take this. And if you want us…” He pressed it into Regulus’ hand. “I’m trusting you that you’re on the right side of things. You don’t have to do this alone.”

With that, he turned and was gone.

*** 

“You what?” Sirius bellowed, rising from the sofa. He moved to run at James, but Remus held him back. “Have you lost your fucking mind, Potter? Do you realise that in hours we could be swarmed with DEs? He’s going to have them all over. We need to throw up the shields! We have to move. We have to…”

“Shut up, Padfoot,” Remus said tiredly. “James is telling the truth.”

Sirius rounded on his lover. “You’re taking his side? After what Regulus did to you?”

Remus couldn’t help but brush his hand along a scar on his side that never went away. “He was young and stupid. He’s your brother, and I know he’s capable of change. You were. Because I carry scars from you too. Just not visible ones.”

At that, Sirius flinched and his cheeks darkened. “Remus I…”

“I forgave you. And maybe if you’d get your head out of your arse,” Remus said, reaching up to cup Sirius’ cheek, “you might see he’s trying to do good.”

James could have kissed Remus then, if Sirius wouldn’t have brutally murdered him for it. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’m thrilled with you, Prongs. Sending us on some bullshit mission so you could go after him yourself.”

“I was tired of getting my arse kicked,” James complained. “I wanted to get the jump on him and I needed to be prepared for what I might have to do.”

“Killing him, you mean,” Sirius said tightly.

James’ jaw went tight. “If it came to that. But it didn’t. Because we were wrong. We’ve been wrong. And it’s time to change things.”

Just then, a red warning light flared, and everyone went a bit tense. Peter, who was at the security console, stood up. “Well, he’s alone,” Peter said. “You want me to…”

“Nah,” James said. “Let him come in. I don’t think he’s going to give us any trouble.”

A few moments later, the doors swished open, and Regulus walked in. He was in his work suit, looking haughty as he always did, and locked eyes with his brother. “Long time no see.”

Sirius turned his nose up but said nothing, so Remus sighed. “Regulus. You found the place okay?”

“I’m here alone if that’s what you’re asking.”

“We know that,” Peter offered. “I think he’s more asking whether or not we need to draw weapons.”

Regulus looked at all of them, lingering on James. “Do we?”

James took a step forward. “I don’t think so. I think…we should all sit down and talk.”

As they moved toward the table, Sirius got close to his brother. “If this is a trick, if this is a set up, I’m going to destroy you. I hope you know that.”

Regulus gave a tiny sigh. “Sirius, even after all these years, I know you mean that.”

*** 

James was laughing, and it felt like he hadn’t laughed in months. He and Regulus were stood on the roof watching as the Met officers took Riddle, Fudge, and Umbridge away in handcuffs. The media was already reporting that the small, underground hospitals of infected children were already receiving shipments of the new drug, and the ones who were already on treatment were responding well. Some were even using the word cured, though sparingly.

James turned to look at his former nemesis, then reached out and tugged him close. It had been a long three months trying to get enough evidence against Riddle, and link him to the PM, but they’d done it. They’d done it, and they’d put the city right. The Death Eaters were being rounded up and sent off to Azkaban, the only place that could hold people with powers.

Regulus rolled his eyes as their chests collided, and he glanced up at James. “Good job, Prongs.”

“Thanks, Masked Man.” James ran the tips of his fingers under the edge of Regulus’ mask. “For an arch nemesis, you’re not so bad.”

“Same could be said for you,” Regulus whispered. “Though I’m not sure we’re supposed to snog at the end of things.”

James snorted, and tipped Regulus’ head back by the chin, letting his head fall so their lips brushed together as he spoke. “I don’t know that arch nemesis are supposed to do most of the stuff we’ve got up to lately. Like last night when you…”

James was cut off by Regulus going up on his toes, kissing him to shut him up. When Regulus pulled away, James looked dazed, and he looked smug. “Enough chatter. Take me home.”

James blinked, then laughed. I think Nym’s there with Teddy and Sirius and Remus. Not sure we should you know…corrupt the child. Not sure how he’d take watching Prongs and the Masked Man kissing.”

“I think he was always rooting for us,” Regulus said softly, taking James’ hand. He brought the knuckles to his lips, kissing across them, then turned and kissed the centre of James’ palm.

“Christ,” James groaned, and slung an arm round his waist. “You know I love you, right?”

“Seems like it,” Regulus said with a smirk. “What was that you said last night? You’d loved me secretly for ages?”

“Shut up,” James said with a huge grin. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“As your arch nemesis,” Regulus said, “no I’m not.”

“Then I guess,” James replied, and kissed him once more, “you’ll have to make it worth my while.”


End file.
